spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm
Storm is a mutant and the co-leader of the X-Men. She hails from Africa and is a mutant that, as her name implies, is able to control the weather. History Early life Later life Becoming leader of the Morlocks Genosha Return of the Shadow king Garokk Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating into some kind of creature he went to the Xavier Mansion to ask Professor X to cure him. As Spider-Man arrived at the mansion he was surrounded by the X-Men who captured him for trespassing. Storm then asked Spider-Man why he came to the mansion. However, Spider-Man answered that it was not her business. Spider-Man then webbed up the X-Men and ran off. As Storm and the X-Men escaped the webbing they learned that Spider-Man had entered the Danger Room and that Gambit accidentally left it on with the Deadly Sentinels program running. As the X-Men broke into the Danger Room they helped Spider-Man defeat the Sentinels. Storm even created a lightning storm that managed to take out the Sentinels. Jean Grey then rushed to the control room and shut down the Danger Room. Storm was present when Spider-Man talked to Professor X about a cure for his mutation. However, Xavier told Spider-Man that that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. After hearing this Spider-Man left the mansion. Beast followed Spider-Man and told him that a man named Herbert Landon was working on a cure for mutations and that he should see if he could help him. As Spider-Man left Beast was attacked by guards working for Herbert Landon andcaptured. When Wolverine learned of Beast's disappearance he tracked Spider-Man to the Brand Corporation and confronted him. After a brief fight Spider-Man and Beast teamed up to find him. They eventually tracked Beast to a laboratory and saved him but in the process Herbert Landon fell in to a vat of chemicals and mutated into a giant monster. Landon then broke out of the Brand Corporation and headed into New York City. Storm and the X-Men quickly learned of this and soon arrived to help Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Beast defeat Landon. After Landon grabbed Genevieve and began to climb a building. Storm flew over to Landon and created a lightning storm that shocked him. Landon then dropped Genevieve but she was rescued by Gambit. Spider-Man and Beast then used the equipment on the Blackbird to drain Landon of his energy and turn back into a human. The X-Men then thanked Spider-Man for his help and returned to the Xavier Mansion. Arkon Secret Wars Alternate realities Days of Future Past Age of Apocalypse Powers and weaknesses Powers Storm's mutant power allows her to manipulate the weather. She can control the creation of rain, snow, sleet, fog, heil, and lightning. She can create hurricane-force winds or lower the temperature around her to freezing point and below. Storm is also able to fly. When Storm's powers are in use her eyes are totally white. Weaknesses Storm has an intense fear of small spaces. Storm's powers a closely tied to her emotions. If Storm loses control of her temper she will also lose control of her power and unwillingly create devastating storms. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge Trivia *In the comics Storm weighs 145 lbs. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters